Secretos de Penumbra
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: Dos niñas fueron separadas sin conocerse, su primer encuentro podría ser impactante y más aún, descubrir la verdad. La vida de ambas cambiará y ellas no podrán controlarlo.
1. Separadas

Era un día cálido llegando a finales de Junio, Remus Lupin y su esposa Nymphadora habían llevado al hospital muggle a su hijo Teddy, un pequeño de cuatro años,para conocer a las sobrinas de Remus. Su hermano, Darren Lupin, tenía ya tiempo esperando a que él y su esposa Dayanne Tanner pudieran concebir, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, Darren no era mago y su esposa menos, era muggle, por lo que así él se senía mejor, había crecido lejos de su hermano por la condición de éste, Lyall y Hope habían decidido, muy a su pesar, que lo mejor para que Darren crecier como un niño normal era vivir con la hermana de Hope. Durante su juventud, los hermanos pocas veces se vieron pero eso no impedía que tuvieran una relación amigable y sin rencores.

La pareja entró a la habitación, Dora cargando Teddy, su esposo le dio la felicitación a los nuevos padres y saludaron con cortesía a la familia de Dayanne, su hermana Ellen devolvió el saludo con algo de frialdad, lo mismo hizo su esposo Aaron, estaban enterados de la naturaleza que tenía la familia paterna de Darren, magos y brujas, les parecía anormal todo eso pero no discutían para llevar el ambiente tranquilo. Mark Tanner, el padre de Dayanne, era más comprensivo y trataba con una gran amabilidad al hermano de su yerno.

-Hermano, te presento a mis hijas, Marina y Rachel- señaló con un ademán los cuneros que estaban al lado de la cama de la madre- Dayanne y yo hemos decidido, si tú y mi cuñada aceptan, sean los padrinos de Marina- tomó a la bebé que estaba a la izquierda.

Remus y Tonks se miraron un poco perplejos, no esperaban tal proposición, pero no podían negarse, tener a una de sus sobrinas como ahijada sería como tener una hija, tenían a Teddy y desde que nació sólo se habían dedicado a él, Remus temía que si tenían un segundo hijo podría heredar su licantropía, Teddy había corrido con suerte de heredar la metamorfomagia de Dora pero no podía confiarse.

-Aceptamos- dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú que dices, campeón?¿Son bonitas tus primas?- dijo Darren dirigiéndose a su sobrino, el niño asintió- ¿Vas a a vigilar a los novios que tengan?

-Oh, Darren, acaban de nacer y tú ya estás pensando en ser un padre celoso- intervino Dayanne poniendo mlos ojos en blanco.- Deja tus locas ideas y que Remus tome a Marina en brazos.

-Pero...-el aludido se puso un poco pálido, ya no había sostenido a un recién nacido desde hacía cuatro años y en esa ocasión tenía el mismo miedo de lastimarlo, la niña era todavía más pequeña que Teddy en su primer día de vida. No tuvo oprtunidad de replicar y too a su sobrina en los brazos con mucho cuidado.

-Mina- dijo de repente Teddy mirando a la bebé que tenía los ojos medio cerrados.

-Parece que mi sobrino ya le dio un nuevo diminutivo a su prima- sonrió Darren- Bien, Marina, Teddy ha decidido que te digamos Mina de cariño.- Tomó a Rachel que había comenzado a llorar al ver que no tenía la misma atención de su gemela.

A los dos días de la visita en el hospital, otro acontecimiento había obligado a Remus y Tonks a ver a Darren, esta vez en la casa en la que vivía con su esposa, ésta se había resistido a volver pero le aconsejaron que volviera a casa y tratara de mantenerse tranquila, Darren estaba en parte furioso con los médicos y enfermeras, no era posible que tuvieran tal descuido.

- Ahora si Darren, ¿harías el favor de explicarnos lo que sucede?- le pidió Remus algo impaciente.

Su hermano meditó unos segundos de hablar.

-Se trata de Rachel, parece que algún psicópata decidió entrar a la sala donde tenían a las niñas. Esa persona y algún compañero lograron tener a raya a las enfermeras y tomaron a mi hija, es curioso, sólo se la llevaron a ella, tal vez fue al azar, no entiendo por qué, el personal no supo explicar lo que sucedió y creen que será difícil seguirles la hablaron con medio mundo, encima nos dijeron que no podrían apresar a cualquiera, es una recién nacida rubia y cualquiera podría ser.

-Darren, podemos pedir ayuda al Ministerio de magia, esa niña podría desarrollar su parte mágica en cualquier momento, durante los primeros años los niños tienen pequeñas demostraciones de magos podrían buscarla por todo el país si es necesario.

El hombre torció el gesto.

-Muchas gracias por la oferta,Tonks, pero no creo que su gente quiera ayudar a gente como nosotros...

-Hermano, el Ministerio de Magia tiene el deber de ayudar también a la gente relacionada con los muggles, mi sobrina tiene sangre de magos en las venas, mayor razón para que los ayuden a encontrarla- dijo Remus con determinación.

Darren sólo asintió y volteó la vista a su esposa, tenía a Marina en los brazos, la niña parecía dormida.

Remus y su esposa volvieron a casa donde los esperaba Andrómeda, se había quedado a cuidar a Teddy, notó la cara de preocupación de su hija y yerno. Ambos notaron la mirada tan penetrante y le contaron lo sucedido. La metamorfomaga fue hacia donde su hjo y lo abrazó. Se imaginó estar en una stuación parecida a la de su cuñado, tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas para no asustar a Teddy.

- Cariño, ya escuchaste lo que sucede, ¿no? Quiero que prometas algo- le tomó las manitas- Promete a mamá y papá, que mientras no encontremos a Rachel, lo cual podría durar años, nunca le dirás a Mina que tiene una hermana, sé que mentir es malo, mi vida, pero no queremos que tu prima se haga esperanzas y se desilucione esperando a que aparezca Rachel.

-Lo prometo, mami- dijo Teddy.

Desde ese día el pequeño metamorfomago se guardó un gran secreto, nunca podría decirle una palabra a Marina sobre lo sucedido.

En Yorkshire, Dave y Sharon Graham buscaban una explicación a lo acontecido hacía poco. No era algo fácil, se debatían entre entregar a la niña que había sido abandonada en su puerta, sin una nota, nada que indicara su origen, si no decían nada y solo registraban a la niña como si fuera suya y criarla como tal, no podían resistirse, les parecía tan adorable y llena de vida, la tragedia por la que habían pasado un par de meses atrás todavía estaba presente, la niña que con tantantas ansias habían esperado nació muerta. La bebé que había recogido a la llegada del alba podría pasar perfectamente como hija de ambos, tenía mechones rubios como el cabello de Sharon y los ojos miel parecidos a los de Dave, pero algo en ella delataba que sin duda, no llevaba la sangre de ambos.

-Ya está, espero que esta idea no sea tan descabellada, la adoptamos y punto, no podemos registrala a la primera, nos exigirán su partida de nacimiento y no la tenemos, no me atrevo a mentir tanto haciendo que un médico falsifique una- le dijo Dave a su esposa.

-¿Tú crees que acepten? Ya nadie deja niños por ahí, ¿y si piensan que nos la robamos?- replicó ella.

-No tienen pruebas, nosotros les estamos diciendo la verdad, si la dejaron en la puerta es porque probablemente su madre u otra persona la abandonó como si nada.

-Vale, la idea no me disgusta, no es que estemos remplazando a Aline, pero cuidaremos de esta niña como s fuera nestra hija, deberíamos nombrarla igual para que no levante sospechas.

-Bien- repuso Dave con una media sonrisa.


	2. Condenada

Habían pasado cinco años, Marina parecía ser hija única, parecía que nada hubiera ocurrido, pero en el fondo, Darren y Dayanne seguían con la esperanza de encontrar un día a Rachel, guardaban su dolor para sí mientras criaban lo mejor que podían a la hija que aún estaba con ellos. Marina o "Mina" como la llamaba su familia era una niña de un gran corazón, con una inteligencia sorprendente para su corta edad, era hermosa sin duda alguna, el cabello rubio y lacio le caía sobre los omóplatos y sus ojos miel brillaban como las estrellas.

Aquella noche los padres de Mina decidieron dejar que pasara la noche con sus padrinos, éstos la recogieron pasadas las siete de la noche. En casa de Remus y Nymphadora, Mina pasó un rato jugando con su primo Teddy hasta que Tonks los mandó a dormir. Eran las once y con todo el silencio que se cernía sobre la casa entró una figura por la ventana que daba al cuarto de Mina. Un joven que no pasaba de los diescinueve o veinte, de cabellera castaña oscura y ojos almendrados inyectados en sangre. El muchacho miró la habitación algo sorprendido, "¿No me habían dicho que se trataba de un varón? Demonios, me he equivocado" pensó , pero ya no habría tiempo de buscar su objetivo sin ser descubierto. lanzó una mirada al único ser vivo que encontró, una niña rubia cuyo sueño no se veía perturbado.

-Va, si no consigo ésto cuando menos, me matarán- susurró. No tuvo que dar muchos pasos hasta llegar a la cama. Abrió la boca, entre su dentadura sobresalían dos filosos colmillos, retiró los mechones rubios que cubrían el cuello de la víctima, entonces actúo clavando su arma letal, pero en ese momento se escucharon pasos y la puerta se abrió. El individuo se levantó demasiado rápido, por lo que terminó alargando lo que debían ser sólo dos puntos en el cuello de la víctima.

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!- el grito de Teddy Lupin dejó paralizado al intruso, sabía que debía moverse pero algo lo detenía. Cuando lo reconsideró era muy tarde. Remus y su esposa ya estaban en la habitación.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó Remus, apuntando al chico con la varita, éste cayó al suelo.

Mientras su marido se ocupaba el muchacho que acababa de atrapar, Nymphadora se fijó en que su hijo estuviera bien y luego miró a su ahijada, unos hilillos de sangre salían lentamente de las dos líneas marcadas en su cuello, pero la niña no se despertaba. Asustada, la metamorfomaga tomó el pulso de Mina, era lento y a duras penas se notaba. Tonks tomó a la niña en brazos.

-¡Llevaré a Mina a San Mungo!- le gritó Dora a su esposo, éste asintió. La bruja desapareció con un chasquido.

En el hospital de heridas y enfermedades mágicas, una joven bruja daba vueltas sin parar. Su cabello había cambiado del rosa chicle habitual a un negro azabache y su piel era más pálida de lo normal. De una habitación entraban y salían tanto magos como brujas con túnicas en tono pistache. Nadie le daba noticias sobre Mina. Esperó otros quince minutos y entonces salió una medimaga pelirroja con el semblante tranquilo.

-¿Familiar de Marina Lilith Lupin?- le preguntó la joven a Tonks.

-Sí, soy su tía- respondió Nymphadora.

-Pase por favor- le indicó la medimaga.

Tonks la siguió hasta que se toparon con un sanador, el mago se veía demasiado serio y con una cabeceada le dio a entender a la medimaga que se retirara para hablar con Tonks.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrina?- preguntó la bruja con voz entrecortada.

-Sigue inconsciente, le dimos una poción para dormir sin soñar y ésta tendrá un efecto de ocho a diez horas por ser tan pequeña- contestó directamente el sanador.- Tomamos un poco de sangre antes de parar la hemorragia, afortunadamente no perdió mucha, la analicé y temo decirle ésto... Pero la la sangre que ya corre por las venas de la niña está infectada de licantropía y un poco de vampirismo.

Tonks quedó aturdida por la respuesta. Era lógico que el atacante de Mina fuera un vampiro, los hombres lobo solían atacar con la luna llena porque había más oprtunidad de transmitir la condición en esas noches. La noticia dejaría devastado a Remus, Darren y Dayanne tardarían en entender lo que significaba que su hija fuera mitad licántropa y mitad vampiro.

-¿No se transformará verdad?- preguntó con cierto temor.

-Oh, no, por ser del sexo femenino y que fue víctima de otro híbrido entre licántropo y vampiro los síntomas cambian- la tranquilizó el sanador- pero le advierto que aún asi puede sufrir durante la luna llena, deberán traerla cuando sea la próxima, sólo para determinar sus reacciones.

Tonks asintió y un nudo se le formó en el estómago de sólo imaginar a su sobrina sufriendo, ya le había dolido ver a Remus así, aunque él lo había pasado peor cuando no tenía la poción matalobos.

-¿Puedo verla? Sé que despetará dentro de varias horas pero quiero estar con ella.

-Claro, entiendo- el sanhador la guió entre algunas camillas ocupadas, en la del fondo se encontraba Marina con los ojos cerrados y la tez de un blanco fantasmal.

La metamorfomaga acercó una silla al lado de la cama y le tomó la mano a Marina, la niña parecía un ágel a pesar de su estado y las circunstancias pero estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía y eso era lo importante.

La casa no habia demorado en llenarse de un grupo de aurores y personal del Ministerio cuando Remus invocó el patronus. Entre el grupo estaban Harry y Ron, el segundo se llevó a Teddy a un rincón para mantenerlo tranquilo y a salvo. Dos magos tomaron por la fuerza al muchacho que había irrumpido en la casa, éste se removía para soltarse y mostraba los colmillos.

-Dave, el veritaserum- dijo de pronto un auror de mediana edad, bastante serio y con una mirada fría. Un joven le extendió una botella diminuta con el brebaje y el auror la cogió.- Será mejor que empieces a hablar- le espetó al chico que sus compañeros retenían, le metió por la fuerza la poción en la boca y el muchacho se atragantó.

-¿Quiere que hable? ¡Bien! Lo haré, pero no le gustará lo que diga- amenazó el chico.

-Primero que nada, tu nombre- le exigió el auror.

-Patrick Belikov

-Bien, señor Belikov, está usted en juicio a partir de ahora ante el subjefe del Departamento de Aurores, Roger Harrison, le ordeno que confiese, ¿qué hacía usted en la casa de Remus Lupin a altas horas de la noche? Teniendio en cuenta que no se trata sólo de un ayanamiento de morada, sino que usted es acusado de un ataque a una niña que ahora se encuentra en San Mungo.

-Me fue asiganada la tarea de morder al hijo de Remus Lupin- respondió el vampiro.

-¿Bajo órdenes de quién?

-Bernard Poole, era el segundo al mando de la manada del hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback.

Al escuchar el segundo nombre, Remus tuvo la sensación de tener la sangre helada, durante años maldecía a Greyback por transmitirle la licantropía cuando era un niño, estaba cerca de la edad de su sobrina cuando fue morgido y al principio se lamentaba por su agresor pero pronto eso cambió y la lástima se convirtió en remordimiento. Clavó sus ojos en el muchacho.

-De modo que eres un licántropo- repuso Harrison con brusquedad.

-A medias, sí, mi lado vampírico viene de mi madre- tragó saliva y añadió-: señor, yo no intentaba morder a la niña, es mi instinto, yo iba a seguir las instrucciones que se me daban...

-¡MENTIRA!- estalló Remus fulminándolo con la mirada- ¡POR TU CULPA MI SOBRINA VA A SUFRIR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA!

-Remus, cálmate, no vas a arreglar nada poniéndote así- intervino Harry.- Sé que te afecta lo que ha sucedido, tu sobrina no es más que una niña inocente y este chico merece la cadena perpetua en Azkaban pero necesitamos seguir el procedimiento.

-Gracias, señor Potter- terció Harrison-ahora, señor Lupin, si nos permite continuar, le pido que conserve la calma hasta que termine el interrogatorio.

Remus asintió.

-Bien-prosiguió el auror- Patrick Belikov, nos queda claro que has atacado por instinto aunque tu consigna era morder a otro inocente...

-Si no lo hacía podían castigarme- interrumpió el joven vampiro- o a mi padre, él no quería que hiciera ésto pero Poole insistía en que yo debía hacerlo y obedecí. Si me quieren meter en Azkaban háganlo, pero si Bernard Poole asesina a mi padre quedará en su consciencia, ¿no se supone que ahora son más flexibes con las criaturas semi humanas?

-De acuerdo, haremos ésto: encontraremos a tu padre y veremos la forma de que esté a salvo, pero tú te vas a Azkaban, igual que Poole, salvo que éste dirá a una celda de máxima seguridad. Tu condena será menor, pero no te librarás del castigo, has mordido a una niña inocente y no lo podemos perdonar- explicó Roger Harrison.

-Vale- respondió el chico.

Harry y Remus se acercaron a Ron, quien seguía con Teddy, el niño estaba un poco más tranquilo.

-Papá, quiero ir a San Mungo, quiero ver a Mina- dijo Teddy abrazando a su padre.

-Me temo que no se podrá, hijo, pero iré a acompañar a mamá, sólo deja que le mande un patronus a tu abuela...

-Remus, no es necesario que despiertes a Andrómeda, yo me puedo llevar a mi ahijado, si no te molesta.

-Está bien, Dora o yo lo recogeremos después de hablar con mi hermano y mi cuñada.


	3. Explicaciones

Llegando el mediodía, Remus y Tonks se presentaron en la casa de Darren, Remus con Marina en brazos, la poción ya no tenía efecto pero la niña seguía dormida. Cuando Darren y Dayanne los vieron no les pareció tan extraño ver a su hija en ese estado, pensaron que sólo se trataba de una desvelada por haberse divertido con Teddy.

-Buenos días- los saludó Dayanne con una sonrisa y llevó a Marina al sofa para que estuviera más cómoda, la niña se movió un poco.

-Hermano, Dayanne, creo que tenemos que hablar, será mejor que sea afuera por si Mina despierta- dijo Remus con seriedad.

Tanto Darren como su esposa lo miraron sin entender pero asintieron y los cuatro salieron al jardín trasero, se sentaron frente la única mesa que había en el lugar. Remus miró a Tonks aprensivo y la bruja entendió el mensaje y habló primero:

-No es fácil decirles ésto, pero, Mina...-quería ir directo al punto pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

-¿Mina, qué?- preguntó Darren y su piel palideció.- ¿Le pasó algo a mi hija?

Tonks asintió y bajó la mirada, la familia de Remus ya había sufrido por la desaparición de Rachel, ahora debían explicarles que una de sus hijas había sido mordida por un híbrido.

Al ver a su esposa, Remus decidió continuar.

-Hace ya unas horas, cuando los niños y nosotros dormíamos, alguien entró en la habitación de Mina, era un muchacho que tenía licantropía y era mitad vampiro, él la mordió- Remus hablaba con la voz un poco entrecortada y trataba de mirar a los ojos a su hermano- lo siento, Darren, si hubieramos llegado antes, nos despertó el grito de Teddy pero...

Se detuvo al ver la expresión de su hermano, parecía petrificado, Dayanne se llevó una mano a la boca y lanzó un sollozo por lo bajo.

-Entonces...Marina, ¿va a tener la misma condición que tú?-preguntó Darren cuando se recuperó un poco de la conmoción.

-No exactamente, va a tener signos de licantropía, sí, pero además de un vampiro, serán menores pero aún así va a ser difícil para ella, sobretodo al principio, es muy pequeña y como hasta ahora no ha despertado no sabe nada de lo sucedido, tenemos que ser muy delicados a la hora de decírselo- repondió su hermano.

-¿Qué tipo de signos?- terció Dayanne con temor.

-Aún no lo sabemos- dijo Tonks- el sanador pidió que la lleváramos en la próxima luna llena para ver como reacciona. Me explicó que no se transformaría pero sí tendría otros signos, es algo impreciso porque estos casos casi no se dan.

-¿Entonces soy un monstruo?- los cuatro voltearon buscando el lugar del que provenía la voz. Mina estaba parada en el marco de la puerta doble que daba al jardín.

Los adultos no respondieron de inmediato, les había tomado por sorpresa verla despierta, creyeron que seguría en la sala sin salir de su sueño por un par de horas y se preguntaron que tanto había escuchado de la conversación.

-Cariño, no digas eso, nunca lo repitas, no eres ningún monstruo- Tonks se había levantado de su lugar y abrazaba a Mina. Alzó la vista por encima del hombro de su ahijada.

-Mina, no voy a permitir que sufras como yo, no tengo un giratiempo a la mano para impedir que ese chico te muerda, pero afortunadamente tú no te transformarás, es muy posible que tengas la conciencia de un humano al llegar la luna llena- Remus esperó a que su mujer soltara a Marina para abrazarla él esta vez.

La niña se agarró al cuello de Remus, éste se levantó con ella en brazos.

El matrimonio Graham aún no salía de la sorpresa, su hija adoptiva de cinco años en un ataque de risa cuando Dave jugaba con ella, logró romper una ventana y en alguna ocasión había logrado que se moviera un mueble cargado de fotografías, entre otros sucesos que habían tenido lugar en público, sabían que se trataba de ella, Aline tenía algo extraño y lejos de mostrarse asustados o molestos estaban impresionados, trataban de encontrar una explicación pero era imposible, hasta que un hombre llegó a la puerta con la respuesta que no esperaban.

El individuo llevaba una capa de viaje sobre la ropa muggle, era joven y apuesto, venía del Ministerio de Magia, se presentó debido a una alerta que debían atender después de escuchar a varios muggles que habían sido testigos de una demostración de magia, les fue difícil encontrar el domicilio de la familia Graham pero al dar con él enviaron a aquel joven mago.

-¿Familia Graham?-preguntó el muchacho con cortesía cuando Sharon le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

-Si- respondieron Sharon y Dave al unísono, se pusieron un poco nerviosos.

-Tranquilos, mi nombre es Leonard Tennison, vengo de parte del Ministerio de Magia- repuso con una sonrisa el mago- me enviaron porque al parecer unos muggles presenciaron la demostración de magia de una niña...

-¿Ministerio de Magia?¿Muggles?- lo interrumpió Dave, no estaba alterado pero sí aturdido.

-Ah, verá señor Graham, los muggles son personas que no hacen magia y el Ministerio de Magia es algo parecido al gobierno de ustedes, pero para los magos, brujas y criaturas mágicas- respondió Tennison- y la niña si no nos equivocamos debe ser hija suya...- se detuvo al escuchar una voz infantil que venía de la sala donde Aline jugaba con unas muñecas. El mago entró y miró a la niña con curiosidad- hola, damita, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Aline- respondió la niña con educada timidez.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes, Aline?

-Cinco.

Leonard Tennison asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa a los padres.

-Es lógico, los niños desde esa edad aproximadamente tienen pequeñas explosiones de magia, no detectamos todas, porque algunas tienen lugar frente a magos y brujas y otras son tan pequeñas que no las percibimos- explicó con paciencia- dime, pequeña, ¿has notado cuando estás muy feliz, triste o enojada pasa algo raro cerca de ti?

Aline se lo pensó bien antes de contestar recordando las cosas tan extrañas que pasabancando estaba con sus padres dentro y fuera de la casa.

-Si, pero, ¿por qué pasan?- dijo mirando al muchacho.

-Porque eres una bruja- respondió él y la niña arrugó el entrecejo, tenía entendido que las brujas eran muy feas por los cuentos que les relataban en el jardín de niños- entiendo, ustedes tienen otro concepto de brujas y magos, cosas de los cuentos muggles, pero quiero que sepas que hay brujas muy bonitas, todas ellas junto a otros magos pueden asistir a colegios donde van a aprender a controlar su magia y manejarla para cosas buenas.

Aline asintió y miró a sus padres.

-¿Me van a dejar ir al colegio para magos y brujas?- les preguntó contenta.

-Si, pero cariño, primero tenemos que arreglar en tu escuela para...

-Señora Graham, no se preocupe, no va a ser ahora, me temo que tendrá que esperar otros seis años- la interrumpió Leonard y añadió-: a los once años alguien vendrá a hablar on ustedes sobre Hogwarts, el colegio sede del país para magos y brujas, yo solo vine a explicarle a su hija y a ustedes la razón de esos sucesos inexplicables, pero ahora que saben de ellos, será mejor que Aline los controle para evitar un caos. En la comunidad mágica suele haber problemas, ahora no es tan graves porque su hija aún no entra al colegio.

Sharon se quedó un poco perpleja, al igual que su esposo; ambos agradecieron al mago y éste se retiró dándoles las gracias por la amabilidad, algunos muggles que los recibían solían ser hóstiles al principio o los miraban de mal talante.

Darren y Dayanne citaron al hermano del primero y a Tonks, ya había pasado la primer luna llena, por suerte Marina sólo tendría convulsiones, dolor de cabeza y sus ojos enrojecerían, pero tendría conciencia humana al llegar la noche de luna llena, pero el asunto de la plática sería distinto. La pareja llevaba un tiempo distante, Dayanne había descubierto a su marido en la infidelidad, éste tenía otra mujer y un hijo que ya tenía unos tres años. Dayanne por su parte nunca le habia contado sobre el hijo que había tenido cuando era más joven, antes de conocer a Darren, había dado en adopción al niño y se comunicaba con él ocasionalmente. La confianza se había roto y ambos tomaron una decisión, había sido idea de ella, por el bien de la única hija que estaba con ellos, sólo esperaba que Remus y Nymphadora aceptaran.

Los cuatro adultos salieron al jardin donde habían hablado la vez anterior cuando Remus y Tonks les notificaron que Mina había sido mordida.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-habló primero Remus mirando a su hermano.

-Dayanne y yo lo discutimos, es algo que tal vez les sorprenda, pero... queremos que ustedes se queden con Marina porque nos pensamos divorciar.

El hombre lobo miró a su mujer, Nymphadora negó con la cabeza al devolverle la mirada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Ustedes dirán, no entendemos como es que de pronto ustedes dos piensan separarse- les exigió Remus.

Ambos contaron todo, la sangre comenzó a hervirle a al mayor de los hermanos Lupin cuando Darren confesó sobre su aventura con otra mujer. Ambos habían crecido separados pero con los mismos valores sobre el trato de las mujeres y en ese momento Remus desconocía a su hermano menor. Se mordió la lengua antes de decirle todo lo que quería.

-Dayanne, ¿por qué tú no te quedas con Mina?- le preguntó Tonks apesadumbrada- Eres su madre, Mina querrá estar contigo, es muy apegada a ti...

-Tonks, tú sabes como ve mi familia a Mina, sí, mi padre lo acepta y la quiere mucho, pero no quiero que viva más escuchando los comentarios hóstiles de mi hermana y su esposo. Además, yo no comprendo su mundo, soy muggle, mucho menos puedo comprender la condición de Marina. Eso sí, pienso verla lo más posible, cada mes quisiera que pasara un día conmigo para estar cerca de ella. Tal vez sea menos frecuente cuando ella tenga que ir a ese colegio suyo a los once años, pero quisiera dejar una carta con ustedes para saber cómo está y todo lo que le suceda.

-Claro que si, Dayanne, nosotros no la alejaremos de ti y me reconforta que Marina va a tener tu apoyo aunque no la tengas todos los días cerca de ti- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa tomándole la mano.

-¿Y tú, Darren?¿No piensas decir algo? Tú también tienes derecho a verla como lo pide Dayanne, puede ser el mismo trato, no nos molesta- terció Remus mirando a su hermano.

El aludido negó y no hizo comentario alguno. Tonks y Remus hablaron con Dayanne para ponerse de acuerdo en el proceso y el día en que ellos tuvieran que llevarse a Mina, Darren sólo asentía y mascullaba un "sí" desganado cuando le preguntaban.


	4. Enfrentamiento y Callejón Diagon

Habían pasado seis años desde la decisión tomada por Darren y Dayanne de separarse y dejar a Mina a cargo de sus padrinos, Remus y Nymphadora se encargaban de que su sobrina no se sintiera sola o abandonada por sus padres. Dayanne cumplía con su promesa de visitarla una vez al mes para pasar un día con su hija, pero Darren brillaba por su ausencia. La tarde de su décimo primer cumpleaños, Mina sintió el vacío de no tener a su padre presente. Estaban su madre y abuelo materno de visita para una pequeña reunión celebrando que pronto iría a Hogwarts.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- Mark Tanner se aceró al rincón donde se encontraba Mina con la mirada perdida.

-Mi padre no me ama, ¿verdad? Cree que soy un fenómeno anormal y teme que si llego a transformarme por lo que tú sabes, termine haciéndole daño.

-Claro que no, Mina, mírame- le tomó la barbilla para verla directo a los ojos miel- si tu padre no está aquí fue porque él tomó la mala decisión de ausentarse, pero no por lo que me estás diciendo, si no porque no sabe lo que está perdiendo.

Remus escuchó la conversación entre su sobrina y el abuelo de ésta, era la gota que derramó el vaso, jamás creyó capaz a su hermano de abandonar así a su hija, se puso la capa de viaje yle susurró a su esposa a dónde iba cuando ella lo detuvo en la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido.

Su hermano tardó en abrir la puerta cuando el hombre lobo había tocado un par de veces.

-Remus...-Darren se quedó perplejo al ver a su hermano.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy, verdad?- le preguntó bruscamente. Como Darren no respondió decidió continuar-: tu hija cumple once años, has desperdiciado el tiempo en que podías verla con más frecuencia, en setiembre irá a Hogwarts y no la verás por mucho tiempo, pero no parece que te importe, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo te atreves?- farfulló Darren.- Lo que haga o deje de hacer respecto a mi hija es asunto mío.

-Resulta que no, Darren, es mi sobrina, Dora y yo nos hemos encargado de ella estos seis años y la única que cumple el acuerdo es Dayanne, los problemas entre tú y ella no deben ser obstáculo para que veas a Mina. ¿Qué te detiene para no ver a la única hija que te queda? ¿Le hubieras hecho lo mismo a Rachel?

Ambos se miraron con resentimiento, nunca habían discutido así en su vida, Darren iba a decir algo en ese momento cuando irrumpió su mujer desde las escaleras.

-¿Sucede algo, Darren?¿Qué son esos gritos?

-Charlotte, no te procupes, estoy teniendo una discusión con mi hermano, eso es todo- repuso el hombre haciendo un ademán para indicarle que volviera arriba y lo dejara tranquilo.

La mujer llamada Charlotte asintió y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Remus antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, se oyeron las voces ahogadas de un niño, al apagarse quedó un incómodo silencio.

-Ya viste la razón que me impide ver a Mina, a mi esposa no le agrada la idea, cree que Garrett va a salir afectado sabiendo que tengo una hija.

-Claro, te importa más tu nueva familia que la niña que aún está cerca, no voy a seguir aquí escuchando tus excusas sin valor, sólo espero que no te arrepientas demasiado tarde.

-¿Tú dándome sermones sobre lo que hago o no sobre Marina?¿Quién estuvo a punto de irse por siempre de la vida de su hijo cuando éste aún no nacía?-lo atajó Darren.

-Sí, cometí un error, hace poco más de quince años, pero lo corregí a tiempo, porque amo a mi esposa y a mi hijo- dijo Remus a la defensiva.

-Sólo porque un chico de diescisiete años te hizo entrar en razón.

-No importa cómo fuera, al menos él logró hacerlo a tiempo, pero no creo que hagas lo mismo, así venga un centenar de gente a hacerte entender lo mal que se siente Mina al no verte.

Darren ya no tuvo armas para discutir lo que decía su hermano, éste se retiró sin decir nada más.

La mañana de aquel día de agosto, Mina se iba despertando de a poco y bajó a desayunar, iba a visitar el Callejón Diagon para conseguir los materiales para su primer curso en Hogwarts, que sería el quinto de Teddy. Su primo llevaba el cabello azul turquesa cuando llegaron al lugar, él se detuvo un poco a saludar a unos compañeros de Hufflepuff.

-Iré a conseguir las túnicas con ellos en lo que tú vas por los libros, luego nos vemos en la tienda de Ollivander, ¿vale, amor?-le decía Tonks a su marido, éste asintio y se despidió de ella con un beso.- ¡Teddy!¡Ted!¡Edward Remus Lupin, te estoy hablando!- llamó a su hijo, el muchacho le sonrió al acercarse y le besó la mejilla a su madre.

-Tranquila, mamá, todo el callejón te escuchó.

-Ya,se bueno y acompañanos, hay que medirles las túnicas, has crecido demasiado y ya ocupas unas nuevas.

Los tres entraron a la tienda de Madame Malkin y los recibió una bruja bajita y regordeta, le indicó a Teddy que fuera con la ayudante mientras se ocupaba de tomarle las medidas a Marina.

-¿No entraste, hace un rato, querida?- comentó la bruja mientras manejaba la cinta métrica con la varita- estoy casi segura de haberte visto... No, es imposible, no hagas caso, debo estar volviéndome vieja, es sólo que pasó por aquí una niña idéntica a ti, pero venía con dos adultos.

Al escuchar el comentario, Tonks se pusó un poco pálida, le susurró algo a su ahijada antes de ir con Teddy, el muchacho esperaba a que la joven bruja que lo atendía volviera con las túnicas.

-Mamá, ¿te pasa algo? Pareces nerviosa.

-No, Teddy, es sólo que... ¿Y si Rachel está aquí? Madame comentó algo sobre una niña idéntica a Mina que había entrado hace ya un buen rato.

-Eso es imposible, mamá, no creo...tal vez se confundió o bueno, hay muchas niñas que pueden parecerse mucho a mi prima.

-Sí, debe ser eso.

Al salir, se reunieron con Remus para entrar en la tenda de varitas de Ollivander su dueño parecía nuevo, como si lo ocurrido en la Mansión Malfoy no hubiera tenido lugar, el anciano saludó a ambos adultos y a Teddy, bajó la mirada para fijarse en Mina.

-Ah, a ti te recuerdo, hace cuatro años acompañaste a tu primo, ¿no? Ahora es tu tuno para que una varita te escoja- el mago le tomó las medidas y al terminar le pasó una varita a la niña.- Roble, treinta y dos centímetros, pelo de unicornio,flexible. Adelante, prueba.

Mina tomó la varita y la agitó apuntando a la ventana que se limpió quedando reluciente.

-Excelente, parece que esa es la indicada- dijo Ollivander- ah, gracias señor Lupin, fue un placer verlo de nuevo.

Los cuatro salieron de la tienda agradeciendo al mago. El anciano no se esperaba que veinte minutos más tarde entraría una niña rubia y de ojos miel. Aline entró con sus padres algo tímida, el mago del Ministerio que se había ofrecido a acompañarlos para guiarlos en el Callejón Diagon los esperaba en un rincón del local.

-Vaya...curioso, hace un momento me pareció que la pequeña que entró era muy parecida a ti, pero debe estar fallándome la vista- le entregó una varita después de medir a Aline- Espino, trenta y dos centímetros, nervios de dragón, quebradiza- cuando la niña la agitó un poco de agua salió delicadamente- perfecto, son siete galeones- el mago del Ministerio le entregó a Dave las siete monedas doradas.

Tonks no le había comentado a su esposo lo que escuchó en la tienda de tienda de túnicas, quería creer lo que su hijo le había dicho, era pura casualidad, cualquier niña podría parecerse mucho a su sobrina. Pero el asunto le daba vueltas en la cabeza, aún cuando terminó de hacer el amor con Remus esa noche, se quedó unos minutos callada.

-Dora, ¿pasa algo? Mi amor...-dijo Lupin mirándola a los ojos.

-Cariño, ¿qué dirías si te cuento que hay una probabilidad de que Rachel esté sana y salva, dentro del mundo mágico?

-No es posible, tú sabes que la han buscado por un tiempo entre familias de magos, pero nada, igual podría estar creciendo en el mundo muggle, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Escuché un comentario, parece que una niña idéntica a Mina estaba hoy en el Callejón, dime cuantas niñas en la comunidad ágica pueden tener los rasgos tan parecidos a los de nuestra ahijada- repuso la metamorfomaga.

-No sé, Dora, no creo que haya que darle tanta iportancia al asunto, tampoco es que una niña pueda ser completamente un clon de Mina, vamos, mi vida, duerme- le pasó un brazo por los delgados hombros.


	5. Primer encuentro

Aquella mañana el otoño parecía haber adelantado su llegada. Entre la multitud que se dirigía a la estación de King's Cross estaba el matrimonio Lupin ayudando a Teddy y Mina con el equipaje hasta llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Mientras tanto, algo lejos de ellos, estaba Aline subiendo el baúl con ayuda de un alumno de séptimo que se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarle.

-No saben cuanto los voy a extrañar-dijo Tonks besando la mejilla de su hijo y abrazando con fuerza a Mina- no te pongas nerviosa, cariño, te irá bien en tu primer curso.

-Los veo en el banquete de bienvenida, no me pienso perder la selección para nada- Remus le sonrió a Teddy dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- cuida a tu prima, ahora que eres prefecto será fácil, te tendrás que dar un par de vueltas, aunque sé que tendrá buena compañía- dijo refiriéndose a Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, quienes estaban despidiéndose de sus padres.

Ted y Mina asintieron y subieron al tren. En el pasillo, Mina se encontró con Rose y juntas entraron a un compartimiento. Hablaron unos minutos y entonces entró Albus seguido de un chico rubio con ojos verde grisáceo.

-Este es Scorpius Malfoy- dijo albus señalando a su acompañante.

-Sé quien es- respuso Rose- mi padre lo vio hace un momento.

-Bueno, Mina no le conoce...

-Lo conozco- le cortó la aludida- nos vimos alguna vez. Su padre es primo de mi tía Dora.

El azabache asintió y en ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

-¿Les molesta si entro? El resto de los compartimientos están llenos a rebosar- dijo una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una sonrisa- Natalie Renaldi, un gusto.

-Claro- respondieron los cuatro algo confundidos.

-Gracias, tú debes ser Albus Potter, ¿no?- se dirigió al chio de ojos verde esmeralda y éste asintió- Rose Weasley, hija del auror Ronald Weasley- observó a la pelirroja- Scorpius Malfoy- el mencionado hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza- Y tú...-reparó en Mina.

-Marina Lupin- dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ya- asintio Natalie y se sentó al lado de Rose, la pelirroja quedó entre ella y Mina.- Perdona que no te reconociera, pero es que normalmente escucho ciertos nombres a la hora de la cena cuando mis hermanos cuentan las noticias de El Profeta, debes ser pariente de uno de los docentes de Hogwarts, dicen que es un buen profesor.

-Es el mejor, eso es lo que dice mi hermano James al menos- señaló Albus.

-¿Ustedes saben en qué casa quedarán?- dijo Natalie al asentir con la respuesta de Albus.

-Slytherin, no hay manera de que quede en otra, a papá y al abuelo Lucius les daría un ataque si no quedo ahí- respondió Scorpius.

-Creo que en Gryffindor, la familia Weasley ha quedado por años en esa casa, aunque Ravenclaw no me vendría mal- intervino Rose.

-Gryffindor, desde antes del abuelo Lyall los Lupin han quedado casi siempre enla casa de los leones.

-Yo pienso que en Gryffindor, pero James me ha dado la lata desde temprano diciendo que quedaré en Slytherin, mi padre opina que no importa si quedo en cualquiera de las dos- opinó Albus alzando los hombros.

-Pues si quedas en Slytherin, Scorpius y yo te haremos compañía, tal vez así no te parezca tan duro- el chico asintió con una sonrisa sincera.

La puerta volvío a abrirse, esta vez con brusquedad, la niña que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta los miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, tenía el cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros y los ojos almendrados.

-Cuentan las bocas por los pasillos que en el tren está el hijo del gran Harry Potter, una hija del inseparable amigo de Potter y de la sangre sucia Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica- dijo escudriñando a los presentes- ah, y la menor de los hijos del multimillonario Armand Renaldi, aunque su primogénito es el que lleva los pantalones en la empresa.-se fijo en Scorpius- oh, tu debes ser el nieto de uno los mortífagos que traiciónó a "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado".

-No vuelvas a llamar "sangre sucia" a mi madre- saltó Rose con las orejas y el rostro colorados.

-Mi abuelo no es ningún traidor- dijo Scorpius tajantemente.

Los otros tres arrugaron el entrecejo mirando a la chica, Albus maldijo entre susurros.

-Yo que tú me lavaba esa boca, Potter- le espetó.

-¿Y tu quién eres?- intervino Natalie con voz brusca.

-Crystal Nott- respondió la chica.

-Ah, vaya, tu padre debe ser Theodore Nott II, ¿no?- repuso Scorpius- un mortífago, no tienes mucho de que presumir si tu padre bien pudo ser un asesino, atacando muggles, mestizos y magos hijos de muggles.

La chica Nott se puso pálida de ira y reparó en Mina, quien no había hablado pero le devolvía la mirada con desprecio por hablar mal de la madre de Rose.

-¿Tú que miras?¿No serás hija del monstruo que tendremos por profesor? Mi padre no entiende como la directora contrató al mismo hombre lobo que Dumbledore, fenómeno...

-No te metas con ella- le espetó Albus.

-Ya veo, tu novio Potter te defiende, yo me voy, me repugna ver a tantos traidores a la sangre e impuros aquí, así como sus defensores- Crystal Nott cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza que usó para entrar.

-¡Menuda idiota!- exclamó Natalie acaloradamente- ella y otras personas dándole tanta importancia a la pureza de la sangre. Cuando la sangre de ella está tan podrida...¿Cómo se atreve a llamar "sangre sucia" a una funcionaria del Ministerio tan brillante?

-No hemos ni llegado a Hogwarts y ya tenemos enemiga, vaya récord- masculló Albus.

Cambiaron a otros temas triviales durante el resto del trayecto y solo se interrumpieron al momento de cambiarse faltando veinte minutos para llegar. Cuando la locomotora se detuvo, los alumnos hicieron un alboroto, saliendo en tropel entre empujones.

-¡Dejen pasar a los de primero para que se reúnan con el profesor Hagrid!- gritaban los prefectos y delegados.

Los más pequeños lograron salir entre la marea de los mayores y se reunieron en grupos frente al semigigante.

-¿Ya están todos? Bien, síganme- les indicó Hagrid con voz estridente- traten de no caerse al lago, no más de cuatro por bote. Pero si están tan ligeros, cinco como máximo- cruzaron el lago sin accidentes y al llegar al vestíbulo, el hombretón saludó a un mago de cara redonda con una sonrisa- todos suyos, profesor Longbottom.

-Gracias, Hagrid. Bienvenidos, chicos, tendrán que esperar unos minutos antes de que la ceremonia de Selección comienze- los guió a un aula donde quedaron algo apretados.- Para los que no conozcan mucho sobre Hogwarts, este colegio será como un segundo hogar, la casa en la que queden será su familia, ganarán puntos para su casa con cada logro, desde pequeñas participaciones hasta grandes hazañas, pero si faltan a las reglas... perderán puntos o serán castigados, en un momento vuelvo por ustedes.

-Definitivamente, Nott no será como mi familia- le susurró Scorpius a Albus y Natalie, éstos ahogaron las carcajadas.

-¡Todo listo, chicos chicas! Vamos- dijo Neville al grupo, todos lo siguieron y al atravesar las puertas del Gran Comedor, unos soltaron gritos ahogados de asombro o murmuraban para sí y de esa manera sentirse más seguros. Pero los nervios estaban a flor de piel. El profesor llevaba el taburete, el Sombrero Seleccionador y el pergamino con los nombres. Cuando el sombrero terminó su canción, Neville se dirigió a los nuevos- hagan el favor de pasar conforme los vaya nombrando.

Varios fueron nombrados y se dirigían a la mesa de su respectiva casa recibidos por olas de aplausos.

-¡Graham, Aline!- llamó el profesor Longbottom. Aline se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en el taburete, le temblaban las rodillas y más al sentir que le clavaban la mirada.

Su presentimiento era cierto. Desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, Ted Lupin reparó en ella mirándola con los ojos entornados, recordando lo que había pasado en el Callejón Diagon, lo que le había dicho su madre bastante nerviosa. Buscó con la mirada a su padre en la mesa de profesores. Remus también estaba perplejo.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Aline fue a sentarse algo aturdida.

Pasaron otros cuatro nuevos y entonces sería el turno de Mina.

-¡Lupin, Marina!

La rubia se sentó y fue seleccionada para Gryffindor. Esperó a que nombraran a los que la acompañaron en el compartimiento. Rose se sentó a su lado, había sido la penúltima. Albus, Scorpius y Natalie las saludaron con la mano desde la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando comenzó el banquete, Mina se fijó en la niña que estaba frente a ella, sintió como si se mirara en un espejo, se pellizcó por debajo de la mesa pero lo que veía era real.

-Ah, hola- saludó Aline tímidamente, estaba entre dos niñas, Sophie Finnigan y Amy Thomas. Entendió a los pocos segundos por qué Mina la miraba tan extraño, la observó detenidamente- ¡Ay, madre!- exclamó al terminar de examinarla.

-¡Por Merlín, Mina! Te han clonado- intervino Rose.

En la mesa de los Hufflepuff, Teddy trataba de concentrarse en la cena cuando un amigo suyo le comenzó a llamar.

-Tierra llamando a Ted- le chasqueó los dedos bajo los ojos y el metamorfomago reaccionó- la niña a la que estabas viendo hace rato está frente a tu prima, es increíble lo idénticas que son, ¿no crees?

-Claro...- respondió Teddy.

Al terminar la cena, la directora McGonagall dio los avisos de rigor y le pidió a los prefectos y delegados que guiaran a los nuevos. Se hizo un caos hasta que el silencio reinó de nuevo y ya no quedaba ningún alumno. Los profesores se retiraron, Remus iba pensando en lo que vio, aquella niña tan idéntica a su sobrina, ¿y si su esposa tenía razón y Rachel estaba ahí y él no se daba cuenta?

-¡Eh, Remus, buenas noches!- le dijo Neviille, ya se iba a alejar pero retrocedió al ver a Lupin tan pensativo- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, Neville, sólo que... He pensado, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la sobrina que tiene años perdida?- Longbottom asintió- No sé, si ella pudiera... si ella estuviera aquí...

-¿Lo dices por la señorita Graham? Yo no había pensado en eso, pero si me sorprendí cuando llamé a tu sobrina, es que a simple vista podría ser una misma persona, pero algo debe distinguirlas.

Remus no contestó. Claro que había algo que las distinguía, Mina tenía esas dos cicatrices en el cuello, ocultas bajo la cabellera rubia, evidencia del ataque que sufrió a los cinco años. Pero por lo demás, la otra niña era un perfecto reflejo de su sobrina.


	6. Pesadilla

En Hogwarts, algunos maestros habían sido reemplazados, el mago que impartía Pociones y que era el nuevo jefe de la casa Slytherin, Lionel Finch, era estricto pero imparcial, una gran decepción para los hijos de los que alguna vez fueron alumnos de Severus Snape. Finch no pasaba por la mazmorra criticando a los chicos de otras casas con una mirada intimidante, ayudaba a los que veía con complicaciones y sólo castigaba o quitaba puntos cuando era realmente necesario. Fue un alivio para muchos, pues sentían la materia menos complicada y más llevadera. Como Minerva ya no impartía Transformaciones, entró una bruja casi tan estricta como la directora, Calissandra Hyke, era relativamente joven y algunos alumnos del sexo masculino se encantaban un poco al verla, con el cabelllo dorado y los ojos verde esmeralda. No atormentaba a los alumnos pero si acostumbraba a dejar gran cantidad de deberes.

Aquella mañana la profesora Hyke entregaba los horarios por las mesas en el Gran Comedor, se escuchaban algunos bufidos entre el tintineo de los utensilios. Para ser el primer día, Mina, Rose y el resto de los nuevos de Gryffindor tendrían sólo la clase de pociones al terminar el desayuno de ese día con los Slytherin, las dos primeras habían esperado ver más a los chicos y a Natalie.

-Bueno, será hoy y el jueves, pero podemos encontrarlos en los recreos- dijo Rose, doblando el pergamino y guardándolo en un bolsillo de la túnica.

-¿Tan ansiosa estás de ver a Malfoy?- le respondió Mina con una sonrisa pícara.

-Oh, calla, solo hablé con él ayer, no parece tan mala persona, hay que darle una oportunidad, ¿no?

Mina no contestó esa vez, se alzó de hombros y miró a donde estaba Aline, había decidido actuar normalmente con ella, por más idéntica que pareciera ser, debía ser una simple coincidencia, no veía algo más lógico.

Al sonar la campana a las nueve en punto, todos salieron del Gran Comedor para iniciar sus clases. Los más jóvenes de Gryffindor y Slytherin bajaron a las mazmorras. Rose, Mina y Aline se colocaron en un lugar junto a Albus, Scorpius y Natalie, no podían unir las mesas pero estarían juntos de alguna manera, los tres Slytherin se presentaron con Aline y callaron al escuchar los pasos del profesor Finch.

-Por ser esta su primera clase conmigo, pasaré la lista y espero que se mantengan silencio, respondan cuando los llame.

No necesitó pedir el silencio, pues todos estaban callados y uno a uno fueron respondiendo al llamado.

-Lupin

-Aquí- Mina levantaba la mano y al fijarse en la niña, el profesor se quedó algo atónito.

-Señorita Graham, creí que ya había respondido, a menos que la haya saltado...

-No, profesor, no saltó a Aline- era lo que Mina temía en un momento, sería confundida muchas veces, sólo esperaba que los profesores no creyeran que se trataba de algún truco para confundirlos y perder el tiempo.

-Ya, vale, prosigo.

Al nombrar al último alumno, escribió las indicaciones de la poción que prepararían y el aula siguió sin más ruido que los cuchillos cortando los ingredientes. En un momento de la clase, Rose se fijó en que Scorpius había hecho algo al contrario de las instrucciones y llamó su atención con un susurro.

-Scorpius, eran tres vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y seis a la inversa- le dijo con paciencia.

-No, debes estar mal...-repuso él haciendo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Rose tiene razón, Scorp, era...-intervino Albus al escuchar la discusión.

-No tienes que darle la razón por ser tu prima- se defendió Malfoy. Miró a Rosey añadió-: no te metas, sé lo que hago.

Rose chasqueó la lengua volteándose, pero en ese momento un humo espeso salía del caldero de Scorpius, el rubio se levantó espantado, lo mismo hicieron sus compañeros de mesa.

-¿Por qué el jaleo?- Finch se acercó a la mesa y examinó los daños, vio a los chicos y al aseguarse de que nadie estaba herido, agitó la varita e hizo desaparecer el contenido del caldero.

Albus le explicó al profesor lo poco que había pasado hasta el punto en que sucedió el desastre.

-Vale, no esperaba quitar puntos el primer día, pero... diez puntos menos Slyherin, señor Malfoy, si hubiera hecho caso de su compañera que le advertía podría haberme llamado y evitar esa catástrofe- suspiró y se fue a su mesa a esperar que los alumnos le entregaran una muestra de la poción al terminar la clase.

Los alumnos salieron haciendo ruido, excepto por cierto grupo, Scorpius se mantenía serio y sólo asentía cuando Albus le decía algo por lo bajo.

-Gracias, Malfoy, apenas comienza el día y ya haces que nos quiten puntos- le espetó Crystal Nott, seguida por tres chicas de Slytherin que miraban al rubio con desprecio.

-Cualquiera se equivoca- la atajó Natalie con frialdad. Su carácter dulce y amistoso había desparecido en esos momentos.

-No te metas, Renaldi- respuso Nott con tono de burla.

-Vámonos- indicó Albus a Natalie y Scorpius- podemos alcanzar a las otras más rápido.

-Yo no pienso volverle a dirigir la palabra a Weasley, si no estuviera metiendo su nariz...-dijo Scorpius algo colorado.

-Ella sólo te estaba previniendo- replicó Albus- hombre, por suerte no quemaste la mesa, ya, olvida lo que sucedió, fue un accidente, no te disgustes con Rosie.

Pero Malfoy se mostró reacio y durante los pocos momentos que pudieron verse con las chicas, no le habló a Rose, ésta hizo lo mismo, su orgullo pudo más y evitaba mirarlo. Al llegar la hora de la cena, Albus ya estaba hasta la coronilla de la situación, arrastró a Scorpius tomándolo del cuello de la túnica hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Van a pedirse diculpas los dos, por ser unos cabezotas, no más peleas, ¿entendido?- les dijo mirándolos alternadamente. En la mesa, Mina y Aline observaban la escena algo sorprendidas.

-Bien, pues, lo siento, Rose- dijo Scorpius con voz cansada.

-Disculpa aceptada y... yo también lo siento- el rubio asintió al escucharla y los chicos volvieron a su mesa.

La cena terminó y todos se dirigieron a la sala común de su respectiva casa. No tenían muchos deberes ese día, acabaron rápido, por lo que se fueron a dormir antes de medianoche. Aline, Mina y Rose subieron al dormitorio de las chicas donde estaban Sophie y Amy cepillando sus cabelleras. Se dieron las buenas noches y el dormitorio quedó en silencio a los cinco minutos.

Pero por la madrugada, Mina había estado soñando con un par de ojos rojizos y una dentadura en la que sobresalían dos filosos colmillos con sangre escucrriendo lentamente, sintió un aliento frío en el cuello y soltó un grito. Pero el sonido se escuchó fuera de su mente, abrió las cortinas de la cama adoselada y respiró con dificultad al ver que no había nadie más además de las chicas. Todas parecían dormidas, pero una de las cortinas se abrió y Aline asomó el rostro entre la tela.

-¿Pasa algo?¿Qué te sucede, Mina?- le preguntó alarmada pero no lo suficientemente alto para que las otras no despertaran.

Mina no respondió, se quedó mirando al vacío y Aline lo entendió, estaba demasiado asustada.

-Tranquila, fue sólo un mal sueño- se levantó para ir a sentarse a su lado y pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Desde el momento en que nos vimos, ¿te has preguntado si somos idénticas del todo?- dijo Mina rompiendo el silencio. como Aline no respondió, decidió continuar- hay algo importante que nos diferencia- se apartó la cabellera de su lado derecho donde se distinguían las cicatrices de aquella mordida, seis años habían estado ahí presentes ocultas únicamente por el cabello.

-Madre santa, ¿cómo te hiciste eso?

Mina le relató brevemente cómo fue que descubrió que había sido mordida y por quién. Se le hacía un nudo en la gargabnta con cada cosa que contaba, como si reviviera aquel momento al escuchar a sus padres y tíos hablar en el jardín.

-Espero que ese sujeto esté pagándolo caro-dijo Aline, al terminar de escuchar la historia-¿Los otros lo saben?-preguntó refiriéndose a Rose, Natalie, Albus y Scorpius.

-Rose y Albus lo saben, se terminaron enterando al oír a escondias a sus padres, no sé cuando tenga el valor de contarle a Natalie y Scorpius así como te lo estoy contando a ti.

-Podrás, eres muy valiente, debe ser difícil recordar algo así.

Ambas volvieron a dormir, o por lo menos Mina intentó hacerlo, temía reconciiar el sueño pero puso su mente en blanco.


End file.
